


Softly I Scream

by The_Jester_Erebus10



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Erebus10/pseuds/The_Jester_Erebus10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina thinks the Dark One can be saved...she should really know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly I Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, happy Once Day :)

La-dadadada

la-dadadada

Soft ice cream 

\--Salvatore, Lana Del Rey 

The plot bunny just came to me. Happy Once day, Swan Queeners!!!!!

/

Emma

Emma

The name was her mantra, her prayer, her all. This was the temple she worshipped at, and sacrificed herself before, as her deity moaned in appreciation above her.

"Regina," Emma—no, not Emma anymore--

The Dark One gasped.

Regina snapped out of her reverie, as the Dark One's thighs clenched around her head, hands scrabbling with sharp nails at her scalp. Regina dealt with the pain as she tried to remember that this wasn't her Emma who was pulling her hair. This wasn't her Emma, the pure yet troubled heart that gently coaxed her before, this wasn't her Emma, the one who would shudder softly in Regina's ear as she dragged the silky pads of her fingers down lower, lower--

It didn't feel like Emma, or sound like Emma.

The Dark One growled from above her, and the sound animalistic, raw. Primal.

Regina felt a tug in her lower belly as she remembered the rush of power she had every time she crushed a heart as the Evil Queen. It had been exhilarating. Powerful.

This must be what Emma felt now, and Regina didn't blame her for acting on such desires now that she was Dark.

Regina slowly dragged her tongue down the Dark One's cunt, slowly penetrating it with the tip of her tongue, lapping around the edges, before thrusting it deep inside her.

The Dark One cried out, and Regina felt once more like a Queen. 

She had something so powerful at her mercy. She controlled the Dark One, even if only for a few blissful moments. 

Even if she didn't have the dagger anymore.

Regina withdrew, earning a whimper from the Dark One. She smiled inwardly as she slid her tongue up to the Dark One's swollen, rosy clit. The Dark One was dripping into her mouth, and she tasted different, as well...less candy-like, more like dark, salted chocolate. 

Regina decided she liked it more.  
She sucked the budding pearl into her mouth, and was rewarded instantly with a sharp, high pitched cry as the Dark One exploded in pieces before her.

"Ah, ahhh," Emma screamed, so softly, so sweetly, gasping as if underwater and unable to breath. Regina smirked against Emma's wet flesh.

For a moment, a single moment, she was Emma.

The Dark One squeezed her thighs together, making it difficult for Regina to breathe. "Good job, Regina. But you still won't get the dagger, no matter how much you may want it."

Regina struggled, bracing her arms against the bed and breaking free of the Dark One's grasp.

"That's not why I came here," Regina hissed.

"Oh, so you just wanted to see me? Just like old times, you thought?"

Regina stared at the Dark One blankly, as dark passion burned deep inside of the Dark One's own eyes.

"I was wrong about you," Regina whispered.

The Dark One rose, disregarding the fact that her pants were on the floor. She straightened her hair of flyway's, and ignored Regina. The silence was thick as Regina swallowed.

"You can't be saved."

Regina, still fully clothed, righted herself and walked out the door. It slammed shut behind her.


End file.
